My Dad and me
'Experience' By ~K~ from Louisville,KY My relationship with my dad has been rocky for several years now. In fact, I have not seen my dad in almost two years and have only spoken to him twice during this period of time. This may not be too unusual for families who live hundreds of miles away, but my family lives only an hour north of me. Since learning about The Secret I have been focused on my finances. Feeling how great it is to have an abundance of money, to splurge on those who love me, to attend graduate school with financial freedom, etc. However, for the past two weeks my father has crossed my mind repeatedly. Things were simply NOT good between me and my dad's entire family last time we spoke, and based upon my last conversation with him and his wife, I knew a phone call from me was simply unwelcomed. Then two days ago I recieved an email invitation to attend Easter at his house. I was uneasy about the prospect considering the past. The last few communications have been perfunctory at best. But I was going to at least thank him for the invitation and open a door for reconcilliation. I had the invitation but hadn't had an oportunity to reply yet. Then when I came home yesterday, I had a message on my answering machine. It was from DAD!! What a surprise. I immediately called him back. He seemed genuinely happy to hear from me. We had a great conversation. His wife even spoke to me. I was thrilled. She was so sincere. The past rift really broke my heart, especially since she has always meant so much to me. The past times I'd called them, she had hung up on me. So I was estatic to hear her voice (this time her loving voice) once again. This could probably be written off as coincidence if not for the following: last week I was thinking about one of my dad's co-workers and a former co-worker of mine. I had not seen this man in about 6 years. I couldn't even remember his name. I could only see this face. I remembered his saunter, sense of humor, his reddish hair and goatee. But could not remember his name. Get this: Dad said that he (Kevin) was asking about me the other day. Even after Dad mentioned his name, I could not place him. Then it dawned on me that it was the same guy I was remembering last week. The guy who used to make me laugh so much when we worked together. I cannot tell you how joyful that "Ah-Ha" moment made me feel. I am now a believer. I have my own personal evidence that it works. Now I am going to create the life I want. My next little intention is to recieve a bouquet of flowers from someone within the next week. I also intend to take the GRE again in the next few months and recieve a score of 1300 and 5 on the written exam. I now know it is possible...Correction!!! I know like I know like I know like I know that my life is going to happen the way I create it. I am creating my life dream life. I will have my academic career. I will have the husband and family of my dreams. My life will be abundant in financially, career wise, with love and friends. Naw, it's not a thing of the future. My life is already abundant. About ~K~ from Louisville,KY: I'm an assistant manager. My intention is to get my Ph.D in Public History and be an executive at a historical society. I also intend to become financally abundant this year, and marry the man of my dreams within the next two years. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret